narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenshi Uchiha
Kenshi Uchiha(剣士, Uchiha Kenshi; literally " Swordsmen) is a Chunin and Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, he hails from Yamagakure the child of Doji Uchiha apart of the ANBU and Mizawaki Uchiha a medical nin, both his parents good at raising expectations especially for the host of the Nine-Tails. Kenshi's main goals are either to become a member of the Monks or become the Yamakage. Background Kenshi Uchiha the son of Doji and Mizawaki Uchiha, both workers in their respective village, as a plan to destroy Yamagakure ,Masagakure unleashed the Nine-Tails quickly the Yamakage appeared and fought on equal grounds with the beast, Kenshi's father had him in his arm's and was running but not before he tripped and dropped Kenshi. The yamakage kept fighting and spotted Kenshi, he used the sealing technique and sealed, Kurama inside Kenshi. After the incident the town was rebuilt and the ANBU had already assasainated the Masakage. Kenshi's early years in school were overall rough with him being expected to do great things with him being a jinchuriki and his parent's status in the village, Kenshi constantly nagged by the lack of work he does and is berated by his parents 85% of the time. Kenshi was excited for the exams and barely passed them despite his eagerness and readiness, during the trials with Kirai Uchiha they encountered many enemies and one by stealing the earth scroll from another team. After graduation, Kenshi learned more and more jutsu's from his father and got better even picking up some Medical-nin advice from his mother. Kenshi unlocked his sharingan when Kirai Uchiha was deeply wounded by Sound Ninja's, his sharingan activated and he defeated them increasing his confidence. Kenshi graduates and becomes a chunin going on an adventure to become stronger. Kenshi was all seen practicing many jutsu's in the training room of Yamagakure along with his friend Kurai. Appearance Much like his cousin sasuke, Kenshi does have a handsome face with the Uchiha Clan onyx eyes and jet black hair cropped, He wears a lot of black,due to his tendency to wear black clothing. His clothes consisted of black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He has a silver plate worn on his coat, which was on his left side, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He wears a strap, that goes over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side, that holds at first just his Susamo and then his Avenger Blade as well. His current wear is the standard Uchiha clan outfit: a high collared dark blue shirt with the clan's crest on its back, he always had the collar always zipped up to the top along with dark blue pants similiar to the costume Madara wore when forming Konohagakure. Kenshi is also preparing a war costume for upcoming war that has the Yamagakure suit with it. Personality He has a competitive and aggressive nature, which shows through hostility towards people who best him. The show implies that he wants to make others proud of him his parents you might say. Despite his abrasive personality, he cares about his friends and dislikes hurting them. Kenshi does tend to turn into a slacker mostly cause of his rebel like personality, his parents expecting him to be great at everything. Abilities Like his descandants, Kenshi was born with an exceptionally powerful chakra and is considered to be a potiential skilled swordsmen of the revived Uchiha Clan. Much like his relative, Madara Uchiha, Kenshi's chakra is considered to be dark and murky, where his relative Raian's is rather warm and bright, as noted by Kurama, the tailed beast within him. Unlike most members of his clan, especially Itachi and Madara, Kenshi was not a skilled warrior and was horrible at using jutsu's only getting better after his training with his father, making him far stronger than the average jōnin, despite only being a chūnin. Chakra Prowess Being a member of the Uchiha clan, Kenshi has an immensely strong life-force and strong chakra to go along with it. Even without Kurama's power he is able to use some difficult jutsu's such as the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique. Despite this his chakra is now 2x more than his father who has tremendous chakra especially for a veteran of the ANBU. Jinchuriki Powers Kenshi is unable to master the nine-tails power and is currently seeking help, though he could use the one-tailed transformation and is close to using the 2-tailed transformation. Kenjutsu Due to rough training in harsh conditions, Kenshi has proven himself to be a master swordsmen able to wield it with the hold of a person who must have trained for years, Kenshi has a natural connection to his sword and worked hard in order to work flawlessly. He has a fighting style in which, he allows his opponents to attack him but when touching blades the opponent will knock back. Not much more is known about his kenjutsu but more to come in the near future.After his extended training the use of kenjutsu has become a major part of his fighting style. With these skills in swordplay, he was able to incapacitate hundreds of ninja's during his mission killing them accidentally, resulting in some trouble for him. Kenshi's swordsmen ship was shown when he deflected a powerful chakra blast during training. Kenshi's lethal swordsmanship is shown to be very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks, leaving little time for enemies to dodge or counter. Kenshi is a little careless and will allow the opponent to injure him deeply a flaw, he still has not fixed. Ninjutsu Kenshi has a certain amount of use when it comes to Ninjutsu with him having to practice day-in-day-out to be better, his most perfected ninjutsu is Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu able to use it to the fullest and release almost 6 of them and send them flying at a younger age, he quickly tired cause of his weak power but trained and soon was able to use this jutsu with out using little energy saving more for the battle. Nature Transformation Kenshi is able to use Fire Techniques well due to him being a Uchiha and despite being a chunin able to use his Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation well against even the strongest water releases. Kenshi also has a move called Fire Style: Phoenix Blaze Dash in where he spits out a phoenix and than it hit's the opponent knocking and than Kenshi dashes and uses his blade to finish the opponent. He can also produce a barrage giant dragon-shaped fireballs that can quickly burn an enemy, even with minimal contact. After finding out he could manipulate lightning much like his relative, Sasuke Uchiha. Kenshi sought out Kakashi Hatake and demanded to learn the Chidori, Kakashi stubborn at first declined and Kenshi disappointed challenged him, Kenshi fought and fought but still lost to Kakashi. Kenshi lay their defeated and breathing heavily, Kakashi agreed and Kenshi momentarily stayed in the leaf for a year learning the Chidori itself and mastering the Lightning release. Dojutsu Kenshi considered a late bloomer among his clan unlocked the Sharingan at age 11 and had the one tomoe, during his battle with the instructors, Kenshi got deeply stressed and his 2 tomoe grew in. After his battle with Kakashi he had unlocked the 3 tomoe and his Sharingan had become partially matured during the battle. Sixth Shinobi World War Coming soon Category:Uchiha Category:Uchiha Clan